The present invention relates to a water delivery device and, more particularly, to a water delivery device for use with a sink and configured to generate a continuous sheet-like water shield around a stream of water.
According to illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a spray head includes a body, and a cartridge assembly received within the body. The cartridge assembly includes an inlet, a first outlet in fluid communication with the inlet and configured to produce a water stream, and a second outlet in fluid communication with the inlet and configured to produce a continuous shield of water extending outwardly in a sheet-like layer around the water stream, the water stream having a substantially laminar flow.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a spray head includes a body having a fluid port, and a mount removably received within the body. The spray head further includes a flow straightening member operably coupled to the mount and in fluid communication with the fluid port. The flow straightening member is configured to assist in removing turbulence from the water. A nozzle is operably coupled to the straightening member and includes an outlet orifice configured to produce a center water stream. A whirl member is operably coupled to the mount and is configured to impart rotational movement to the water, thereby producing a continuous shield of water extending around the center water stream.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of generating a water pattern includes the steps of producing a center water stream having a substantially laminar flow from a first outlet, and producing an outer continuous shield of water extending outwardly in a sheet-like layer around the center water stream.
According to still a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of generating a water pattern with a water delivery device includes the steps of dividing a supply of water provided to the water delivery device into at least a first portion and a second portion and supplying from the water delivery device a stream of water based on the first portion and a continuous shield of water based on the second portion. The stream of water has a substantially laminar flow and the continuous shield of water surrounds the stream of water.
According to still another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a water deliver system for connection to at least one source of water and for mounting to a sink deck is provided. The water delivery system comprises at least one valve adapted to be in communication with the at least one source of water and an output device coupled to the sink deck. The output device includes an internal waterway and a spray head. The internal waterway is in fluid communication with the valve and with the spray head. The spray head includes a first outlet producing a stream of water and a second outlet producing a continuous shield of water surrounding the stream of water.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.